


Finish Me Off

by Lalapazaza (SophinaBlackwood)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Slurs, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophinaBlackwood/pseuds/Lalapazaza
Summary: Steve discovers something Billy really,reallydidn't want him to find out.





	Finish Me Off

The PE equipment room was the perfect place to spy on little shits.

It had been nearly three weeks since the Snow Ball, and Max insisted on spending her meaningless existence with Lucas any chance she could get. Of course, it was still Billy’s responsibility to make sure she came home on time, lest he receive another beating from his cunt of a father. Maybe he could somehow make Susan leave him, and he wouldn’t have to deal with Max anymore. It wouldn’t be too much longer until he was eighteen, he could drive to Chicago, get one of those MasterCards and floor it across the country. Hawkins was a prison.

Miami was supposed to be nice. A city of babes sunbaking along stretches of golden sand, living in nothing but trunks...

_Bikinis._

He meant bikinis.

Lucas leaned in to peck Max on the cheek. Their fingers were entangled on a grassy knoll, surrounded by the ugly backdrop of the forest. They giggled. Billy growled, raising on his toes to better peer out of the tiny grated window, end of his cigarette chewed into a useless nub between his teeth. A stack of foam kickboards beneath his feet rocked precariously on an exercise trampoline. If only he were a foot taller...

The sound of the equipment room roller door opening jolted Billy from his vantage position, and the precarious tower crumbled beneath his feet. He felt himself tumbling sidewards, the metal frame of the hockey shelf catching his fall. A hot burst of pain shot from his shoulder and Billy smacked it blindly with a fist, holding onto his shoulder while mouthing an expletive.

Billy looked up and felt his whole body go cold at the sight of his intruder.

“‘the hell?” Steve blinked, his slender frame giving one last heave at a crash mat before it flopped onto the floor, a cloud of dust billowing from its fabric pores. His expression mulled over Billy's suspicious situation. “Don’t tell me you’re spying on your sister?”

“No,” Billy said. He crossed the small equipment room to shut roller door with a cautionary slam. “I’m not. And she’s not my sister.”

Steve made a face. “What’s your problem? You can't just look after her, can you? She’s not that bad.”

Billy slowly inhaled through his nose, entire body festering for a cigarette. “Why don’t you butt out of my business?”

“Why don’t you _let_ me?”

Steve’s eye wandered, pausing on a barrel of basketball bats. Billy’s couldn’t help a dangerous grin. Steve wanted to fight again? Billy could humour that. And suddenly, with the temptation of violence, his gym shorts were enjoying this interaction a little too much.

Steve’s gaze was lingering on him. Those brown eyes so intense. He found his skin itching for contact and Billy knew he shouldn’t get violent but sometimes there was no other way. Against his hipbone was a phantom feeling of Steve’s fingernails digging into the skin, pinning him down. Steve’s wet mouth against his, soft lips pliant and willing. Steve’s knee between his legs, nudging his cock, sending jolts of delight through his veins.

A stifled gasp left Billy, flinching back from the desire betraying his mind.

Steve flinched in tandem, but his expression changed as he realised Billy had done the opposite of lash out. His brow creased with concern. “Are you alright?” he asked, taking a step forward.

“Don’t touch me,” Billy yelled, throwing up a fist as a warning gesture. “Don’t you dare.”

 _Shit_ , he was trembling. Struggling to keep his composure. Billy admonished himself internally.

Steve was still staring at him like an idiot, skin slightly slick from class and his dumb floppy hair spilling over his forehead. “Seriously, you don’t look well.”

Of course he didn’t fucking look well. He was having delusions of erotica. Why the fuck did Steve even care?

Steve cautiously advanced. Big mistake. _Big fucking mistake_.

“I said, don’t touch me!” Billy roared. Despite his vision flaring, he threw the reeled fist in Steve’s direction. Steve caught it, the skin of his palm searing into Billy’s knuckles as he was shoved painfully back against the roller door. Somehow, Steve’s body had ended up against his flush, accidentally close, like he had expected Billy to resist more. The smell of Steve’s sweaty musk infected his nostrils, Billy’s breath fast and his colour rising.

A horrible aching need chewed at Billy, telling him it would be easier just to push Steve down onto the crash mat and straddle his hips; to do things in the small, steamy equipment room that would make them both howl with pleasure.

Billy went to punch him again, but Steven grabbed his wrist, slamming his hand against the door. His fingers were scalding, grip bruisingly tight. He saw the pupils of Steve’s eyes widen until they were nothing but a furious void.  _Just do it_ , Billy pleaded silently.  _Have your way with me._

And then, Steve’s ire faltered. He dropped his grasp, and took a silent step back, gaze south. Billy followed it, stomach dropping. He was fully erect, the material of his loose gym shorts draping over his obscene shame.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Billy’s mind went blank, and he stared up at Steve, taking note of the way his chest expanded shakily against his shirt.

“Oh my god,” Steve said, and it was the sound of his wavering voice that sent Billy’s paranoia into overdrive. Billy grabbed him by the collar threateningly, making himself as dominant as his shaken will would allow.

“If you tell anyone,” Billy hissed, shaking him, “I’ll climb into your window and gut you in your sleep.” Steve inhaled sharply at that, but Billy continued. “And then I’ll kill all your little nerd friends. Huh? Maybe I’ll start with the toothless frea-”

“Will you calm down? I’m not going to tell anyone,” Steve cut him off.

“And I’m supposed to trust you?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“ _Because-_ ” Steve put his hand, very deliberately, on the side of Billy’s thigh. The muscles of Billy’s stomach clenched immediately in response. Then, he felt Steve’s palm brush over the tip of his cock through the fabric of his shorts.

Billy exhaled.

It was like something broke inside him. Like someone had kicked him hard in the sternum, and the world had gone upside-down. Steve wrapped his hand tight around Billy’s dick, and Billy almost sobbed with relief. It was unequivocally good. “Touch me more,” Billy demanded, voice weak.

Steve smirked. “Take your shirt off.”

Billy was pleased at the request. He’s a body guy, after all. Off his shirt went in a swift motion, baring the best chest at Hawkins High. Probably the whole fucking town. Steve breathed hard, tonguing the edge of his mouth. Shit, he’s really into it. _Of course he is_ , Billy’s confidence returned, _I’m a sex bomb._

Steve tugged him by the wrist roughly, turning Billy around until he flopped back against the crash mat like a Playboy pullout. Steve fell to his knees and yanked Billy’s shorts down to his ankles.

“Of course you don’t wear jocks,” Steve snorted, scrutinising Billy’s body with a desperate hunger. Billy grasped a fistful of Steve’s hair and tried to shove him down, but Steve smacked his arm away. He grabbed Billy’s hands and forced them down to the bed, leaning hard, pinning him down. _Strong._ How was he suddenly was so strong? “Easy,” Steve murmured.

“ _God_ ,” Billy breathed, closing his eyes.

A guttural moan left Billy as Steve’s lips enveloped his shaft. _Jesus Christ_ , his mouth felt so fucking good, Billy's mind spun. And it was in that moment that he finally admitted he wanted this. He wanted it from the first time he heard about  _King Steve_ from the girl who filled him in on the Hawkins High hierarchy. Billy's first instinct was to conquer him. Then, Billy saw him- with his sweat-stained gym shirt and his stupid handsome face.. and fast forward, King Steve’s tongue was sliding up and down his penis, sucking him down, more exhilarating than hitting 100 down a straight stretch of road.

“I, _ah_ , o-oh, oh _fuck!_ ” Billy wasn’t supposed to be the one who was rendered wordless and overwhelmed. Wits scattered, Billy rubbed his stomach absently, hips bucking, desperate for more.

Steve gagged at a particularly hard thrust, but didn’t stop. Instead, he forced Billy’s hips down, so he’d be a good, respectful boy. Billy’s cheeks prickled. He’d have to be flushed all over by now, judging by how hard his heart was thumping wildly against his ribs. Billy groaned, a dizzying wave rippling through his body until he felt disconnected from the reality around him.

Billy fisted Steve’s hair again and forced him down, shoving up against the back of his throat with a fervent, steady rhythm. He's close now,  _oh fuck_ , he’s _close_ \-- Then, Steve resisted, before throwing himself backwards to cough into the crook of his elbow.

“Hey?” Billy panted, confused. His dick cried at the sudden interruption of pleasure. He pushed to a sit, reaching for Steve’s arm. “Why’d you stop?”

Ripping his arm away, Steve's eye found him, angry and piercing, and Billy knows he fucked up. Because of course he has. It’d be nice if there were more to say, but there isn’t.

“Just finish me off,” Billy said- practically whined- unable to give in to his frustration. Steve shoved his hand away, eyes red. Hurt.

“Fuck off, Billy,” Steve hissed. Billy's stomach twisted bitterly. He felt sick.

“Don’t tell anyone,” Billy blurt out, no longer having the wherewithal to be tactful.

Steve’s looked incredulous, shaking his head almost in disbelief. Then he practically raced for the door, opening it, slipping around it, and all Billy could do was gape. The door closed; Steve was gone.

Billy stared the door for a long moment before shoving his palms against his forehead, feeling his lips screwing up.  _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Fucking idiot._

He was dead.

He was so dead.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Stranger Things fic!
> 
> Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
